


Sun and Rain

by starduchess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starduchess/pseuds/starduchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> I wanted to put this in <span><a href="http://hd-owlpost.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://hd-owlpost.livejournal.com/"><b>hd_owlpost</b></a></span>, but I couldn't get it written in time. I hope you still enjoy it, dear! Prompts: first kiss, costumes, arms held overhead.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sun and Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katelinmr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=katelinmr).



> **A/N:** I wanted to put this in [](http://hd-owlpost.livejournal.com/profile)[**hd_owlpost**](http://hd-owlpost.livejournal.com/) , but I couldn't get it written in time. I hope you still enjoy it, dear! Prompts: first kiss, costumes, arms held overhead.

  
Draco sauntered through a sea of swirling bodies, his own looking like a bright burst of sunlight. The guests were bedecked in costumes from historical figures to mythical creatures. One gay couple even came as two parts of a centaur. As Draco rolled his eyes, he spotted a familiar ruffle of black hair accompanied by a lightening bolt. Someone had dressed Harry Potter as an electrical storm: grey robes with darker areas for the clouds, magicked sequins falling like rain, white lightening arcing randomly over the fabric. There was a gaggle of people surrounding him, all enthusiastic smiles and friendly slaps on the shoulder. Potter was smiling back at them, but Draco could tell it was strained; he looked out of place in a group of his own admirers. Having watched him for years, the blond knew that Harry was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Draco couldn't have that at his party. It would spoil the mood.

"You lot bugger off. The man needs some air." He scowled at his guests, who were all too polite to say anything against him in his own home. They frowned, but did indeed back away. Draco walked up to the rain cloud and took hold lightly of his arm. Harry glanced at him, and Draco was shocked at the gratitude and the haggardness in his visage, the emerald irises as dull as the storm he wore. "I fancy you could use a drink, Potter. This way."

With a nod of surprise, Harry followed Draco to an empty foyer.

"Thanks. I don't know how much longer I could last out there."

As Draco poured two fingers of Firewiskey, he thought, _Not long. He looks dreadful. How is it that the Saviour of the Wizarding World can look so dejected with everybody oohing over him?_ "I'm insulted that you are not having a good time at my party."

Harry accepted the tumbler, but drooped his head and shoulders. "I'm sorry, Malfoy. I just haven't been feeling well."

"Adoring public too much for you?" He meant it in jest, smirking at his ex-nemesis, but the dejection in his guest became more pronounced.

"Potter ..." he growled, "What happened?"

Harry took a sip of wiskey, but he wouldn't meet Draco's eyes. "I ..." he sighed, "... I've never slept much." He carted his free hand through his hair, a gesture that infuriated Draco, made him want to catch that unruly hand and still it.

"Chronic insomnia would not cause you to have wrinkles at an early age. Spit it out, Potter; what's bothering you?"

Harry looked away. After a pause, he whispered, "Everything," then a bit more loudly, "I still have nightmares ..." his eyes shifted to Draco's face to gauge his reaction, "... from the war." He lowered his gaze back down, taking a larger swallow of liquor.

Draco watched with interest and dawning arousal as Harry's Adam's apple bobbed up and down. "So that's where the Gryffindors get their courage from. I should try that myself sometime," Draco said, pointing his chin at the Harry's drink.

Harry gave him an affronted look, which managed to chase the underlying despair from his face for an instant. Draco was delighted enough with the reaction to continue to pursue this.

"I mean, if it's as simple as swallowing a butterbeer, no wonder wizards in bars take up a cause and run into the night to defend it." He was well aware, of course, that Harry was helping that nuisance Granger in her S.P.E.W. campaigns and forced the hint into his voice.

Harry's look became even more affronted. "That's not how all my work in the Ministry gets done." He set the glass down. This was getting better. Maybe one more push ....

"Perhaps if we all became alcoholics, there would never again rise another Dark Lord."

Sighing in exasperation, Harry closed his eyes and said, "It wasn't drink that took him down." This time both hands went through his hair.

Draco pounced. He grabbed hold of Potter's wrists while shoving the other man back against his bookcases. He pinned the arms to one high shelf as his hot mouth claimed Harry's. In a hazy moment of lust, he devoured Harry's mouth, his essence. His body rubbed deliciously against Harry's, and he slid one leg into the v of Harry's groin, pressing into the hardening cock there.

Harry whimpered, then moaned, kissing back with abandon.

Heat rose quickly between them. They humped each other madly, driving hips to get more friction, their mouths never losing contact even for breathing. Harry pulled his arms a little to try and get free of Draco's grip, but the blond wouldn't let go. Harry whimpered again and the sound went straight into Draco's orgasm, which erupted inside his costume. He panted as Harry continued to frot against him, and when Harry's eyes started to roll back into his head at the start of his climax, Draco bit down on his inviting Adam's apple. Harry screamed at the overwhelming sensations as he came, his body locked in a tremble as his cock spurted seed. Draco held him upright while Harry's body went limp and his eyes closed in exhaustion. When next he opened his eyes, they were sated and sparkling with new joy.

"Wow, Malfoy. I think I'm beginning to enjoy your private parties, at least," he said, a small smile on his face.

Draco let go of Harry's arms, dropping his own, but raised one manicured eyebrow. "Indeed, Potter. I shall have to invite to more, then. Unfortunately, I cannot neglect my other guests all evening just now. Stay around as long as you wish tonight, but come back tomorrow around 7 o'clock, yes?" He tried not to sound hopeful.

Harry got a mischievous look in his eyes, one that hadn't been there in a very long time, probably since third year. "Actually, I'd like to stay with you tonight, if you don't mind." He quickly cast a cleaning spell, then hooked his arm through Draco's. "We do sorta match outfits, don't we?"

Draco looked down at their sun and rain robes and told Harry one caveat. "Just so long as no poofy rainbows show up between us. Got it?"

"Agreed."

They walked back into the dancers, people ogling and gossiping, but for once Harry didn't seem to mind. Neither man noticed the tiny prisms of colour that glinted from the magicked raindrops when the sunbeams from Draco's costume hit upon them.

\--


End file.
